


Swear To God You're Beautiful

by MysticX



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kageyama Tobio, Boys Kissing, Crying, Dom Hinata Shouyou, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, Finger Sucking, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Schweiden Adlers, Minor Spoilers, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Soft Hinata Shouyou, Soft Kageyama Tobio, Soft Loving aaaa, Sub Kageyama Tobio, Top Hinata Shouyou, hand holding, this shit is so cute wtf, time skip haikyuu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26188846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticX/pseuds/MysticX
Summary: Hinata would always make sure his prince would remember.Always.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 7
Kudos: 306





	Swear To God You're Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> aaaa this was so cute im actually dead
> 
> enjoy!!!

It was a cloudy afternoon, the sound of the rain pattering on the stone slabs of Kageyama's home as Hinata lightly ruffled the setter's hair, sighing. The orange haired had set out to Kageyama's house after a practice with the Black Jackals, and the two were just all over each other, not even bothering to get up.

Kageyama nuzzled into Hinata's warmth, wrapping his arms around the outside hitter as Hinata felt his heart actually start wheezing. He smiled, tightening his grasp around the taller man.

They missed each other a lot now that they had their own teams to worry about, especially with training and other things along that line, but they always knew how to make time for each other. It was quite nice for both of them to see just how much the other had improved, especially during their game. A lot of the things that were previously their weaknesses had evolved and turned into their strengths.

Hinata sighed yet again, relishing the bear hug he and the black haired man was in, feeling the steady rise and fall of his breathing. He smiled. 

"Kageyama? You asleep?"

"Hm?" The setter said, nudging slightly. "No, 'm not, why?"

"Nothing."

Kageyama nodded, feeling Hinata move a bit on the bed before settling again.

"Kageyama?"  
  
"Mm?"

"Did you miss me?" Hinata asked, his eyes gleaming with something the setter could not recognize.

"... Yeah? Why do you ask-"

"That's not what I meant."

"Huh? What-" Kageyama gasped quietly, watching the way Hinata had smoothly maneuvered himself on top of him, his hands on either side of Kageyama's body, his eyes clouded with…

"Kageyama…"

Hinata whispered, his mouth next to his boyfriend's ear.

"I'll ask you this again."

That was the last thing Kageyama heard before he fell into a trance.

_"Do you miss me, Kageyama~?"_

His breath hitched, gulping as he remembered _just_ what those eyes and what that question meant. Mustering up an answer, his voice sounded pathetically small when he replied.

"... Y-yes, I do…"

A few minutes passed by, both men quiet as they looked into each other's eyes, Kageyama's breathing harder than before as Hinata looked down at him with those damn eyes.

Hinata smiled, giggling.

"Why did it take you so long to figure out, hm? Usually you would know instantly…" He whispered, slowly sliding his hand on to the man's neck, pushing the sides slightly as he saw Kageyama's eyes dilate.

"Did you want to make me mad~?" He said, smirking as he knew Kageyama was under his spell now. He listened to what he had to say, shaking his head right to left fervently.

"N-no... That's not it..." He said, a light blush already forming on his cheeks, his heart beating fast. "I just... It's been s-so long, so I w-wouldn't remember..." Finishing, he felt his eyes fill with tears as he sniffed quietly.

"I-I missed you so much... I'm sorry..."

Crying quietly, he felt a finger tip his head up by the chin as he was met with a smiling Hinata, his eyes slightly warmer now.

"Oh, Tobio... It's alright, okay? I just wanted to ask, I'm sorry if I sounded a bit mean." He said softly, rubbing the pad of his thumb against Kageyama's bottom lip. "I've missed you a lot too, prince..."

The pet name sent chills up the setter's spine, making him moan softly. Hinata giggled.

"Oh. what's this? Are you excited already just from that~?" He teased, chuckling. "Well, it has been quite a while... I suppose I can make my prince remember, can't I~?"

"Would you like that, Kageyama~?" He asked seriously, voice an octave lower as he felt Kageyama lips part softly, his thumb feeling the hot wetness waiting for him inside.

The man under him nodded slowly as Hinata smiled yet again.

"Alright then. Well, let's start with what I make you do first. Surely you remember that, right~?"

Kageyama nodded again, his chest slowly going up and down as he opened his mouth. Hinata huffed proudly.

He slowly placed his first two fingers on the man's tongue, pressing down lightly.

"Go on~" 

Kageyama wrapped his mouth around the two digits, looking at Hinata.

Hinata would always make sure his prince would remember.

Always.

\-----

Hinata swooned quietly, watching as Kageyama swallowed around his fingers, saliva dripping from the sides of his mouth as he took it deeper in his throat, gagging slightly.

"Tobio, you don't have to rush. We have all the time in the world~" He said sweetly, seeing the way his boyfriend's cheeks tinted pink, rubbing his legs together. He smiled.

After a few minutes, Hinata pulled his fingers away before meeting the setter's lips once again, sighing quietly at the subtle but still there taste of him. They melted into each other as the orange haired planted his calloused hands under Kageyama's shirt, resting them on his slim waist as he whined at the feeling.

Slowly, his hands made its way up to Kageyama's nipples, flicking them softly with his fingers as the volume of his moans increased, tensing lightly as he pulled away.

"H-hinata-"

"Just enjoy it, Kageyama," The man smiled, "I would like to make love to you again, and I want you to feel nice, so please, just relax and let go~"

Kageyama's face turned redder as Hinata ushered him to lie on his back, nodding slightly. Slowly, Kageyama melted into the mattress, falling into an even deeper spell at the sight of Hinata looking at him lovingly, a flurry of emotions displayed in the man's eyes. The outside hitter planted a soft kiss on his lover's lips once again, goosebumps rising on his skin as he did so.

They pulled away shortly, breathing heavily as they looked into each other's eyes, entranced. Hinata smiled.

"Well, I better get started now~"

Kageyama nodded, his breath hitching as he felt Hinata slowly trail kisses down his body, stopping to briefly suck on the soft skin, squirming slightly as he moaned. He looked up, giggling quietly as he continued, cheekily biting the skin lightly as Kageyama yelped in surprise.

 _"Hinata!"_ He scolded lightly, his face burning as he saw the way the orange haired was looking at him; happy.

"Teasing Kageyama, just teasing~" He replied, looking him in the eye as he sucked on the skin again, watching the way his eyes rolled to the back of his head. He finally went down to the man's pants, tent visible and begging for him.

"The way that gucci looks on you is amazing, Tobio." Slowly, he took off the man's expensive pants, making sure to toss it off to the side properly. "But nothing can compare to when you're naked~" He remarked, pressing a light kiss to the man's bulge as he bucked up slightly.

"You're so pretty, Kageyama."

"D-don't say that…" 

"Why shouldn't I~?

Kageyama grunted, looking away before Hinata used his hand to make the man meet his eyes.

"I love your imperfections every angle, prince. Tomorrow comes and goes before you know, so I just had to let you know~"

Hinata smiled, planting a chaste kiss on the man's cheek before going back down. He kissed his boyfriend's soft thighs, marking them up with gentle sucks and bites, savouring the way he twitched and moaned, making his way to his bulge, slowly taking off his underwear as Kageyama shyly tried to cover himself.

"Don't cover yourself, love." He said, getting his boyfriend's attention.

"I swear to God, you're fucking beautiful."

The setter felt tears in the corner of his eyes, lip quivering as he felt Hinata take his hand into his, kissing it softly. Still holding his hand, he pressed a kiss to Kageyama's tip, feeling himself whine before taking half of his length into his mouth.

He moaned, feeling himself fall into a sea of pleasure, floating as Hinata was the only person keeping him grounded as he felt shards of warmth in his stomach, pulling him apart so nicely.

_"Hinata, fuck... So good, please don't s-stop…"_

The said man smiled in his head as he took more of Kageyama down his throat, trying not to gag as he helplessly bucked into his mouth. _I don't plan on stopping, love._

After several minutes, Hinata pulled his mouth away, revelling in the sight of an already broken Kageyama staring at him, eyes lidded as he breathed heavily. Hinata was in awe at how beautiful he was like this.

He was really pretty.

 _"Hinata,"_ Kageyama whispered, _"want you so bad, please... Give i-it to me…"_

"I will, love. Just let me prepare-"

 _"D-don't need it,"_ He said with an attitude, face red as he looked away, _"I a-already... Did it, before y-you came over…"_

Hinata was shocked at the man's answer, but nonetheless, he grinned sweetly.

"Alright then."

He slowly undressed himself, the clothes on the floor, as he lined himself up to Kageyama's entrance. Looking up, he spoke.

"May I~?"

A hand grabbed his, squeezing it tightly as Kageyama whispered.

 _"I w-wanna do it l-like this…"_ He said, blushing for the nth time this day as Hinata smiled.

"It's alright, honey~" He reassured, making sure to keep a tight grasp on his lover's hand as he kissed the back of it sweetly.

After a few deep breaths, he slowly pushed inside, hushing as he used his other hand to caress Kageyama's thigh to walk him through the slight discomfort. "There we go, Tobio, you're doing so well. My prince is so strong~" He cooed, feeling Kageyama tighten slightly at the compliment; Hinata swore under his breath.

Several minutes passed before Kageyama signalled him to start moving, and with a tight hold on his prince's hand, he started thrusting slowly.

The two moaned quietly, their heartbeats almost in sync as they felt themselves fall into their own world where nothing else mattered, just them, and their love for each other. The bed creaked slightly, but none of them cared, only aiming to make each other feel good as the room got hotter, a blush staining both of their faces.

Kageyama moaned wantonly, feeling a spot inside of him get abused beautifully as he saw stars, loving the way Hinata almost went into a different headspace when fucking into him, sweat dripping down his forehead as he cursed under his breath, his other hand gripping his thigh tightly, almost surely causing a bruise while the other was holding onto his hand, telling him that he would always be there for him, through thick and thin, forever.

Hinata thrusted into his lover swiftly, the only noises escaping him harsh exhales and whispered curses as he felt Kageyama's warmth surrounding him, holding his hand tightly as he kept going.

The world didn't matter right now. Black Jackals and Schweiden Adlers were not to be talked about right now. They were here, missing each other, loving each other, and that's all that matters.

 _"H-hinata~! Close, so close, oh fuck~!"_ Kageyama whined, feeling himself quicken as he felt a tight coil in his abdomen threatening to snap as his legs started to shake.

 _" 'S alright baby, I'll take you there, everything's okay,"_ Hinata rasped, _"fuck, you feel so good, prince, so good for me."_ He whispered his heartbeat going crazy and he was also nearing his climax.

 _"I love you so much, Kageyama. I fucking love you so much,"_ He continued, tears filling his eyes as he smiled, _"I- fuck, I'm so close, Tobio. You just feel so good, h-how do you do it~?"_ He asked humorously, managing a light laugh before moaning deliciously as he thrusted into him.

 _"I-I love you too, H-hinata~ Love you s-so much t-too."_ Kageyama cried out, tears running down his face as he smiled happily, his hand grasping Hinata's tightly. _"I-I don't know h-how, I j-just know that, y-you fill me so well~"_

_"G-god, Hinata, 'm so close, please~!"_

_"Alright, Kageyama, I will, don't worry, fuck~"_

_"I l-love you, Shouyou~"_

_"Love you, Tobio~"_

They moaned each other's name erotically under the rising moon as they came, Hinata slowing down as he felt himself shoot inside of his lover, Kageyama's thigh twitching as he came on his stomach and moaned at the feeling of being filled by the person he loved the most.

Hinata lowered his head, breathing heavily as he tried to calm his racing heartbeat, sharp exhales escaping him as he gradually calmed down, looking down at the man splayed under him beautifully.

Pulling out slowly, he grabbed one of his discarded clothes, wiping at Kagyeama's stomach before tossing it to the laundry basket, not caring about anything else but him.

The orange haired hovered over him, looking him lovingly in the eyes before pressing a kiss to his soft lips, loving the feel of him.

They pulled away shortly, Hinata taking Kageyama's face into his hand, rubbing his thumb on his cheek.

"You remember now, Kageyama~?"

Smiling, Kageyama nodded, blushing.

Giggling, Hinata lied back on to the bed, pulling Kageyama's head on to his chest, not caring about the fact that they were still naked. Stroking his soft hair, he pressed a kiss to his boyfriend's head.

"Love you, prince~"

"Love you too, Shouyou."


End file.
